


A Special Gift

by VirdisDrachen



Series: Strifehart Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Leon's birthday, M/M, Strifehart Week 2017, Strifehart dads, Strifehart- Relationship, domestic AU, happy birthday Squall/Leon!, just a twinge of angst, sort of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirdisDrachen/pseuds/VirdisDrachen
Summary: Denzel wishes to give his Papa a special gift and a happy birthday.Strifehart Week 2017Day 4: Squall's birthday





	A Special Gift

Sharp and abrupt the off-key of a piano broke the dulcet melody that had been echoing in the air. Wincing then sighing Cloud rubbed his face with exasperation then groaned into his hands. No matter how hard he hit his head or how much he protested the muses were simply refusing to sing to him songs of inspiration. He dragged his hands down and began idly playing random keys hoping that a spontaneous idea would hit him.

Normally, if Cloud got stuck when trying to compose a song he would just stop, rest, and come back to it later. But today merited him to break his head the way he was, since, it was a gift. Something special that he wished to dedicate to a very important person in his life. Even more so when today was that man's birthday.  
_Damn…I need to finish this before Leon gets home…_ Cloud reminded himself in frustration. The last few days had been hectic, with the whole thing of Leon finally officially moving in. Since they had the talk on Father's Day, Leon had been staying over in Cloud's house more often gradually moving his stuff in. Then there was the fact that both men worked and Denzel started pre-school and well, they have just been very busy with the new changes in their lives.

That had caused Cloud to not notice that the date to Leon's birthday was near. If it hadn't been for Leon waking him up with sweet kisses while wishing him a Happy Birthday, Cloud would have missed his own birthday with how full his mind was.

So, in a last minute effort Cloud had gone with Denzel to pick up nice gifts for Leon and a colorful 'Happy Birthday' banner Denzel had adoringly asked on getting.

With a menu in mind Cloud flew home to put Denzel down for a short nap so that he could get on to cooking.

He had everything ready; the dinner, the banner hanging on the wall by the dining table and the gifts he had picked up for Leon sitting quietly on it. He was just missing the cake that Denzel had been pretty insistent in helping with; gods forbid Cloud did that without Denzel. The boy would be very disappointed if that happened.

However, in the midst of his preparations, Cloud slowly became worried that everything was rushed; that it wasn't enough to really make Leon feel loved and appreciated. Leon still had slumps from time to time, times where his insecurities resurface and leave him a little depressed. And that was **why** Cloud wanted to spoil the man as much as he could. Whether it was with affection or gestures, it was an effort to summon that charming, heart melting smile the brunet possessed. In Cloud's book, for that smile alone, the man deserved to be spoiled…   
He'd been through enough…. It broke Cloud's heart to just think about it. So he stopped right there, choosing to focus on how to make Leon happy.   


Just when began playing again Cloud thought he heard something coming from the kitchen. His fingers stopped playing and he frowned to himself.  
"What the hell was that?" he turned around to stare out the room.

His ears were met with silence so he hummed suspiciously. "Maybe I'm going crazy with so much over thinking" he grumbled and he began to play again.

The random notes began to take a bit of more shape. As soon as he thought that he was getting a strike of inspiration, more noise came from the kitchen. His muse was chased away as he was now sure that he heard something messing with his kitchen.

"Welp… There goes my inspiration" resigning himself to his lack of ideas, Cloud groaned. He stood, wishing he could just rub off the frustration off his face, and headed to the kitchen. Perhaps he would just have to think of some other 'special' gift for Leon…

Walking down the hall he heard some more movement, furrowing his eyebrows again in confusion. He looked at the watch "Strange…Leon can't be here, he is not supposed to be home yet…"

Cloud approached the kitchen calling out in doubt "Leon?" but no answer.    
He tried calling again a little louder "Lee, are you h---?" When he entered the kitchen he found no Leon, just a mess.

The lower cabinet doors were completely open, pans and lids spilled out from of them. "What the---?" Cloud walked slowly over his recently mopped floor, stepping over flour and a more gritty substance which he assumed was salt or sugar… Probably sugar given how it looked more shiny under the light. In one step Cloud felt something squishy and slippery under his foot and he frowned in confusion "Is that…. _batter_?" the answer came soon enough when he looked up to spot Denzel perched on top of a chair.

His beloved son was covered in flour, batter and Hyne knows what else, having a little struggle with a bowl that was too big for his little hands; attempting to mix batter that looked too thick. Denzel had even gone as far as putting on the navy blue apron Leon and Cloud sometimes used.

But Cloud didn't get mad, there was no harm done and thankfully Denzel was very clear on keeping his distance from the stove or anything fire related. Leon has kept the boy very in check with that.

Cloud sighed tiredly but like any parent with a cell phone and a with child being creative, he took a quick recording of his son _and_ his mess. He was certain Leon would love to see this later.

Putting his phone away Cloud cleared his throat "Kiddo."

The little boy had been so focused on the task that he jumped, gasping as he turned to look at his dada. Thinking that he was in trouble, the young boy lowered his head pouting sadly and kneaded the apron.

Cloud walked up to him calmly but his heart clenching with affection. Denzel looked adorable when he made that 'uh-oh I'm in trouble' face… Cloud remembered how off-guard it had caught Leon the first time he had to reprimand the child… It made him smile "I thought you were taking your nap."

Denzel looked down at the knot he was twisting around his index finger in his nervous fumbling with the apron.

"What are you up to?" Cloud said patiently to ease the boy, hooking his hands under the boy's shoulders, picked him up to lower him to the floor.

Denzel's head stayed low as Cloud took off the apron that looked adoringly big on him. Then the child rubbed one of his eyes as he mumbled  "….'m makin' a birthday cake for papa…"

Cloud's eyes pinched at the corners as he plucked a small mass of batter from his son's hair. Exactly how was there batter and flour on Denzel's head was beyond him. "Oh Denz, you should have waited for me. You made a whole mess."

Denzel looked pleadingly at his dad keeping his tone humble and contrite "I'm sorry dada…. I jus' wan' to make a presant for papa…."

Cloud tilted his head curiously questioning "But, we got a present for papa, remember?" not that Cloud would mind giving Leon another gift but he found strange that Denzel seemed a little sad.

"I wan' to give him somethin' special so he doesn't have sad happy birdays anymore, dada"

"Sad birthda---?" Cloud stopped mid question when his brain began to connect the dots as to what Denzel was referring to.

Cloud never involved Denzel in his adult conversations with Leon, but the little brunet was very perceptive of the world around him. Surely, Denzel must have overheard some of the private conversations Cloud had with Leon about the latter's past and the abuses he went through. That explained why Denzel has been so keen on celebrating Leon's birthday…yet, that realization only served to make Cloud's heart sink.

Cloud sympathized with his son's intentions as he too had been _trying_ to make a 'special' gift for Leon. Something that could really show Leon how grateful they were for having him; how much they appreciated him and all the things he always did.

"So…. You want to _make_ him a present too, eh?"

"Ah-huh! Papa is cool! he's strong, and he likes to play with me and tell me stories---"

Cloud half smiled as he listened to one of Denzel's rambles. Hearing the happy boy's listing off all the things Leon did with him. It was a lot of stuff. Cloud was going to stop him but suddenly something dawned in his mind.

 _Wait a minute…. something that helps Leon_ **_see_ ** _…._ Cloud's eyes drifted up to the fridge where the Father's Day drawings Denzel made for them hung by a magnet. The very drawing that had helped Leon understand so much. A simple drawing that Leon treated like a treasure for the deep meaning behind it.

Cloud in his brainstorming didn't realize that he had stopped paying attention to Denzel. But the boy of course, _did_ see that his Father's attention had deviated. He pouted and softly said: "Dada, you're not listenin' to me…"

Cloud shook his head then looked at his son with a smirk "I think I just had an idea."

The boy immediately perked up, familiarized with the smirks Cloud made whenever he was up to something. "Really?"

"Ah-hah. But, we need to clean you up first" Cloud pointed at Denzel when he talked, then his eyes scanned the mess around and he pulled his lips to the side, looking at Denzel with squinted eyes. "And the kitchen too."

Denzel fumbled with his fingers blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry dada…"

Cloud hung his head and shook it "Well, it's okay, just ask for help next time. Let's not waste any more time." Cloud stood up and grabbed Denzel's hand to take him to the bathroom.

"Will we still make the cake?" Denzel asked an inch away from using his 'puppy face'

Cloud huffed then smiled "Yes Denzel, we'll make Papa his cake."

* * *

 

Thanks to the slow flow of customers Leon was able to close his music store a little earlier than usual. Once upon a time, not so long ago, Leon would have not been in a hurry to go home. There was no reason too. The only thing that would welcome him back was the silence of his solitude and the cold dark walls of an empty apartment.

 _Things have changed though._ The man thought with a fond smile as he parked the car. Now he had open arms that would greet him with a loving embrace; and little hands that would latch onto him to gleefully ask for his attention. Just thinking about it made his chest swell enough to cause a smile.

Leon made sure the car was locked then headed towards the stairs to walk up to his home. Taking the stairs two steps at a time which was minimum effort with his long legs. To him, it was surprising that he was so eager since he never thought that he would be able to trust anybody ever again; that he would find someone that would love him so unconditionally… Someone, who would grant him the chance to be truly happy….

Already at the door and fumbling with his keys Leon chuckled at himself. _I've turned into such a sap and it's all your fault Cloud Strife…_ Yet, he was very grateful for it.

He inserted his key into the lock and opened the door, a mixture of aromas immediately going up his nose. It was the smell of Cloud's unmistakable cooking and though it immediately opened his appetite he had no time to discern what was on the menu.

"Papaaaaaaaa!!" Denzel's shout of glee caught his attention to direct it towards the hall from where the little boy came running towards him.

Leon didn't even had the chance to bend down to receive him and just had Denzel tackle one of his legs. The adult chuckled as he kept them both from losing their balance and greeted with a soft deep tone "Hello there little guy."

Denzel giggled as he looked up with a huge smile that showed he was very excited about something. Instead of answering to the greeting Denzel replied with "Surprise Papa!"

Leon looked at him curiously with a tilt of the head "Surprise?"

A smooth chuckle made Leon look ahead of him to find Cloud walking towards them with a smile on his face. Cloud placed an arm around Leon's shoulders looking down at their son. "Denzel. You were supposed to wait until Leon walked into the dining room."

"Ohh…oops." Denzel looked so embarrassed at Cloud then slowly looked up at Leon still clinging to his legs. "'m sorry I ruin your surprise papa…"

Cloud was about to tell Denzel not to worry when Leon, curious and eager to know what were they talking about, asked "Ruin? What surprise? What are you two talking about?"

Clearly not wanting to spoil anything more, quietly, Denzel looked up at Cloud, the excitement returning in form of a gleam in his eyes. Before responding, Cloud grabbed Leon by the chin to place a delicate kiss on his lips and then answered "Why don't we _show_ you instead?" he then looked at Denzel "Want to lead Papa to the dining room?"

"Yea!" Denzel giggled before he added "But Papa has to cover his eyes!"

"Already covered" Cloud said walking behind the older man and used his hands to cover Leon's eyes.

Leon had been trying to interject in the conversation but Cloud and Denzel were hard to keep up with when they were in cahoots. He felt Denzel grab his big hands to lead him to their dining room.

"Come on Papa! No peeking!" Denzel said as he began to pull him, Leon had to stumble a little so as to not step on Denzel and not get tripped with Cloud behind him.

The whole scenario made him chuckle "What on Hyne's name have you two plotted?"

"Sush and just let us show you, okay?" Cloud reprimanded in jest as the three continued to walk.

Moments later, Leon felt when they came to a halt, the scent of the food was much stronger now and Leon could make out the sweet scent of baked cake. It peaked up his interest  and he just couldn’t hold his curiosity anymore "Okay, can I see what this is all about?"

Unbeknownst to Leon, Cloud and Denzel exchanged looks; Cloud nodded to Denzel and Denzel smiled nodding back.

"Yes. Now" Cloud said just as he removed his hands from Leon's eyes.

It took a few blinks to get the blur out of his vision but once it was clear Leon saw something he hadn't been expecting at all.

Very simple decoration, but the intention was what really got to Leon. Slaty optics first spotted the colorful letters that read 'Happy Birthday' hanging on the wall behind the rectangular table; plates and utensils set nicely for three and large bowls filled with food ready to be served. In the middle sat a fluffily delicious looking cake. Beside the cake were two presents, one inside a gift bag, the other wrapped in blue tissue paper.

"Wha-what's all… this?" to him it was obvious what it was. He just really wasn't expecting this… _at all_. In the past he's never really celebrated his birthday. There were times were he hated it and there times were he just simply didn't care. With a shitty upbringing and shitty past relationships, he hadn't had nice memories of the occasion...

"It's your birthday Papa!" Denzel exclaimed shaking one of Leon's hands. "We made you a cake."

But this was Cloud and Denzel he was talking about. No person in his life could hold up a candle to the man he now called his lover. A man that has also granted him the chance to have the love of a son. Yet Leon still looked incredulous as he turned towards Cloud whom just smiled at him knowingly.

Cloud brought Leon's forehead to his by grabbing both sides of the brunet's head. "Happy birthday my love. It was a little last minute but… I hope you like it."

Leon smiled whilst nuzzling his lover so filled with affection that he didn't know what to do with himself. He grabbed Cloud's had the same way to place a gentle kiss on those soft lips.   
"It's more than what I've _ever_ had… or could even hope for." another kiss "Thank you."

Foreheads still pressed together, both men smiled. The space between them warm with affection and they would have gotten lost in it too… If it wasn't because Denzel pulled on their pant legs at the same time to get their attention.

The two dads looked down at their son whom shyly asked "Dada… can I give Papa his special present now?"

After they had finished making the gift Denzel had been very excited and very keen on giving it to Leon . Cloud had hoped however that Denzel would be able to wait until they had eaten dinner, at least. "Shouldn't we let Papa eat first, Denzel? I'm sure he's hungry."

"But I wan' him to see it now…"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck then shot a glance at his partner as if saying 'you decide'. Leon looked between the two unsure of what to do. "Um…well, I…hm"

Leon's decision though, was more or less made for him when he saw Denzel looking up at him with big pleading eyes. The very same face he found hard not to give in to. He sighed but smiled "If you want… I mean… I guess there's really no problem?"

Denzel scurried off towards the table in the blink of an eye and grabbed the gift wrapped in the tissue paper. He didn't run on his way back though. Mindful, Denzel choose to walk carefully instead, looking at the object between his hands as if daring it to fall.

"Me and Dada made this for you Papa" Denzel offered up the gift with both hands. Leon bent down at the boy's level accepting the gift with the same care in which it had been offered.

"Thank you." he said kindly ruffling the boy's mess of brown hair.

On the other hand, Cloud stood quietly by, watching with excitement of his own beating loudly in his chest. Although, Cloud was amused by how careful Leon was being in unwrapping the paper, while he could tell that Denzel was getting anxious.

Finally, Leon unwrapped to reveal a what seemed like a… _book?_ Leon looked at it curiously running a appreciative finger the cover. It was sturdy and It felt like cardboard but it was so well disguised with slaty constructive paper. Red craft cords bound the book together through three holes along the border. Leon's finger now traced the lion head glued to the middle of the cover; made out of arts and crafts foam, it was a close replica of Griever, the necklace he always wore.

"You… made this?" impressed, Leon asked first looking at Denzel, whom giggled; then up at Cloud who nodded with a smile.

Leon then returned his attention to his gift and slowly opened it to discover its contents. Each page told its own little story. From drawings made by Denzel, to pictures put in by Cloud. Small sentences written in squiggly letters talking about the times he plays with Denzel; the stories he reads to him or how much fun they have when they go to the park. But there was also words speaking of how he helps him with his homework or how Leon protects him from scary lightning (Denzel drew Leon with what seemed to be a sword apparently fighting off an evil rain cloud).

Between each page Leon saw Cloud's handwriting dedicating him little verses, appreciative thoughts and re-tellings of times spent together. Both good and bad.  And at the end, the book came signed by the authors and everything.

 _Darn… here I go, getting sappy again…_ Leon usually knew how to hold back his tears as years of torment had forced him to do. But sometimes it was a little hard to do so when these two beings filled him with so much joy.

Denzel tilted his head when Leon sniffled and reached up when a tiny tear got stuck in the corner of the man's eye. He dried the tear with his little thumb and said "Your eyes are leaking again Papa."

At this point Cloud had bent down to put an arm around the brunet's shoulders and rubbed his upper arm. Leon huffed, feeling silly for getting so emotional. Seems that he still had pent up emotions to discharge. Tenderly covering Denzel's hand against his cheek he agreed "Yea…so it seems…"

Even now Leon didn't care that it was his birthday, it was something he has long since gotten used to. What he did care for however was to have these two wonderful beings in his life. Two people that have offered him their hearts and he in turn has accepted them into his.

That, in Leon's book, was the true and best gift he could ever hope on receiving.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For Strifehart Week 2017  
> Day 4: Theme: Squall's birthday


End file.
